


Maybe it was then

by princedave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedave/pseuds/princedave
Summary: You can't remember when you fell for her.





	Maybe it was then

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God idk what this is i dont even ship this that much but i wanted snow lesbians so here have this crAP

You couldn't place the moment you fell for her. All you know is that you did.   
You only remember the cliche sensation of butterflies fluttering in your stomach when she smiled at you, age 13 when you met in real life for the first time.   
Did you fall in love with her then?

No, no it was after then or maybe before. An uncomfortably slow progression of affection teemed with guilt at the thought of your own ill intentions. She was a straight girl who wanted a friend. You tried to see her as that alone.

But it was when it snowed for the fourth time in your life that you let go of that. She was purer than the white snowflakes that caught in her tangled dark mass of hair. You were spellbound by the contrast of viridian eyes and ivory snow, pink lips stretched into a smile as her mittened hands grabbed excitedly at the icicles lazily hanging from trees. You were hopeless. 

Maybe it was then. 

But she called your name and you snapped out of your trance, blinking wildly to gather yourself. She held out her hand, and you took it, cautiously- justifiably so as she pulled you forward so hastily that you fell on her.  
You started to blush, but she laughed- hands still tightly gripping your arm. You relaxed against her body and rolled your eyes. Childish.

It almost irritated you, the way she seemed to be laughing at you for getting so flustered. You decided to teach her a lesson, and pressed your lips against hers without warning.

Her laughter stopped.

Oh God, oh God, you've fucked up now.

But she didn't push you back. She didn't push you away.

She pulled you closer.

Until you both got too cold and had to go back inside.

Maybe that was when.

Maybe.


End file.
